From DE 10 2007 020 447 A1 a generic piston for an internal combustion engine is known, in which the skirt wall arranged on the pressure side is shorter in circumferential direction of the piston than the skirt wall arranged on the counterpressure side. The intention is for the effect to materialise that hardly any cracks occur in the region of the connection between the box walls and the skirt on the pressure side.
From DE 10 2009 032 379 A1 a generic piston for an internal combustion engine with a piston crown, a top land with a circumferential ring region and with a piston skirt is known, which comprises two skirt walls arranged on the pressure side and the counterpressure side and two box walls connecting these skirts walls. The skirt wall arranged on the pressure side in this case is shorter seen in circumferential direction of the piston than the skirt wall arranged on the counterpressure side. To reduce the loading of the piston, the box walls on the pressure side run linearly and obliquely, the spacing of the box walls in the region of the pin hubs being greater than in the region of the skirt wall on the pressure side.
There is a general tendency of the current engine development in the direction of a CO2 reduction, which is implemented through a form of the so-called downsizing. Since in this case the oscillating mass of the pistons in internal combustion engines also plays a role, increasingly lightweight construction pistons are employed, which in addition can withstand higher thermalmechanical loads. In the case of lightweight construction pistons the main object consists in embodying the design in a load-optimised manner in order to avoid crack formations in highly loaded locations, such as for example the piston crown or the highly loaded box walls on the pressure side and simultaneously do justice to the demands for significant weight reduction and because of this a reduction of the CO2 emissions. Simultaneously, such lightweight construction pistons have to have further important function characteristics, such as for example anti-seizure property, low skirt friction and smooth operation.